SuperNatural Season 4: Rewritten
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: What happens when Bobby sends a friend of his to help Sam and Dean out with their cases? How will the Winchesters deal with a third person? I'll tell you what happens. A whole lot of new discoveries and chaos. How does this person know so much about them? Oh, Bobby, what have you gotten them into now? Find out in Season 4: Re-written. Warning: does include an OC. Sorry if it Sucks
1. Chapter 1

**No One's POV**

A black Impala was driving down a dark road. It was night and lightning flashed through the sky as old horror movie music played on the radio. The Impala passed a sign that read, "Welcome to Pennsylvania" but in the flash of lightning, it reads "Welcome to Transylvania". In the car, Dean looked at the radio with an annoyed expression.

"The radio around here sucks." He looked at Sam, who is looking at a map. Suddenly, his phone goes off and he scrambled to get it out of his pocket. When he does, he flipped it open and answered, "Hello?" A few seconds later, he replied with a, "Yeah, we just past the sign." ... "Don't worry, we've got this case under control." ... "What do you mean?" Sam glanced at his brother with a confused expression. "Well, who is it?"... Dean sighed. "Will your friend be in disguise?" ... "Alright, Bobby. Don't worry. We'll be back in time for supper." Dean pressed the end call button and slipped it back into his pocket.

"So, what did Bobby want?" Sam asked, looking down at the map again.

"He just wanted to tell up that one of his friends called him up and he told them to help us out on this case." Dean told him.

"Well, it's a hell of a case."

"But..." Dean prompted.

"It's just, the world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated, you know."

"Well we can't save the world. Not today, anyway," Dean replied. "But what we can do, is chop off some vamps' heads. C'mon man, it's like the good old days. An honest-to-goodness monster hunt! It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straight forward, black and white case." He smiled at Sam, but Sam still looked grumpy.

* * *

**Time Skip (I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it)**

Dean and Sam got out of the car, in a place with a sign over that read "Oktoberfest". Girls were walking around dressed as barmaids, and people were taking pictures. The boys were wearing suits.

"You know we still gotta see the new Raiders movie," Dean said as they enter the plaza.

"Saw it," Sam replied. Dean stops a looks at him.

"Without me?"

"You were in Hell," Sam said. Dean shook his head.

"That's no excuse." He looked away, and heard a man calling "Pretzels!"

"Big pretzel," he said, and headed for the stand. Sam smiled and shook his head.

At the stand, Dean handed Sam a pretzel. As the boys started to eat, one of the barmaid girls walked by and said "Gutentak." Dean watched her walk by appreciatively and said

"Gutentak yourself." He looked at Sam and Sam smiled back. They see a police officer talking to some people, and Sam said,

"Looks like that's our man." They walk over, and Sam asked

"Sheriff Dietrich?"

"Are you the boys from the Fed?" the man asked, as Sam and Dean show him their badges.

"Agents Angus, and Young," Sam replied, "We called ahead about your… problem."

"Oh yeah, well I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?" the sheriff replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Morgue/ No one's POV**

The sheriff pulled out a metal tray with a body on it, pulling back the cloth. There was a dead woman underneath.

"Marissa Wright," the sheriff said. He said she was just here for the Oktoberfest.

"Terrible," he told the boys. "Just terrible. It's the last thing this town needs at peak tourist season."

"Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed," Sam replied. Dean reaches over and turned the dead woman's head, to reveal two small holes in her neck. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, exchanging glances with Sam.

"Yeah, you got me. This killer's some kind of Grade A whacko, right? Some Satan-worshipping-Anne-Rice-reading-gothic-psycho- vampire-wannabe."

"Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness," Dean reminded him.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't," he said. "But the witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable." He closed the metal tray.

**Bar**

The boys walked into the bar, and headed to the counter. The girl from earlier was there, as well as another maid. "I remember you," she said, smiling at the boys.

"Yeah and I remember you," Dean said, smiling back, and looking at her name tag. "Jamie. I never forget a pretty… everything."

"We're looking for Ed Brewer," interrupted Sam. Jamie looked over at the corner of the bar , where a scrawny man sat, before her gaze went back to the boys.

"First, tell me what you want with Ed?" She asked.

"We are... Federal Agents," Dean replied and they took out their badges.

"You guys don't come off as Feds." She said, smiling. Dean leaned forward and opened his mouth, right as the door slammed open to the bar. Sam and Dean turned around to watch as a woman wearing all black walked in. Her heeled laced up ankle boots clacked on the floor as the music continued to play. The girl nodded her head at Jamie and went to go meet with Ed.

"Whose that?" Sam asked, looking back at Jamie.

"That's Victoria or V for short. She's been here for the past week. No one really knows anything about her, other than she minds her own business." Jamie said, wiping a glass off. Dean and Sam continue to watch the woman as she conversed with Ed.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Ed Brewer was sitting drinking beer out of a giant keg as he talked to Victoria. He wiped his mouth.

"I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different." He points at her. The mystery girl smiles,her red lips spreading widely, as she took off her mirrored sunglasses and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms as her facial expression turned to amusement.

"I'm not a cop, Ed. You know I'm not a cop. Now tell me what you saw," She pulled out a note pad and waited for the an to talk.

Ed noded, and then took another big drink of beer, wiped his mouth again, then gave her the thumbs up. "It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home." He walked his fingers across the table. "At first I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was… struggling too much. And this man, he was… well, he was biting her neck."

"Eleborate on the assailant, Ed."

"Oh, he was a vampire," Ed replied. Victoria looked up from her writing, before continuing.

"A vampire?"

You know, a vampire," Ed told her. "He looked like a vampire, you know, with the fangs, and the slicked back hair, and the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the… ribbon." Victoria's eyebrows drew together in a confused expression.

"You mean like Dracula?" She asked, incredulously.

"Exactly! Like a Dracula. Right down to the accent," Ed exclaimed.

"Accent?" Ed looked at her, and she stop smiling. "What did he say?"

You know, something like…" he threw his arm across his eyes and said in a strange voice, "Stay away, mortal! The night is mine." He lowered his arm. "You do believe me, don't you?" Victoria smiled again and stood up; her chair screeching across the wood. She ripped out the page she had been writing on and stuffed it in her jacket pocket.

"Do yourself a favor, Ed, and don't do anything stupid. By the way, I believe you." She turned around and walked to the bar. She sat down only a seat away from the two brothers.

* * *

**During Victoria's talk with Ed**

At the bar, Jamie and her friend were watching with the boys as VIctoria talked to Ed. "They must be here following up on that murdered woman," the other girl said, "Crazy Ed and his vampire story."

"He might be weird, but he's not crazy," Jamie said, wiping down the counter.

"Oh come on, you're just saying that cause the guy has a crush on you and he tips in twenties," her friend said. She put a napkin down on the bar that had her lipstick mark on it. She got called away and left as Victoria walked up to the bar.

* * *

**Victoria POV**

"Can I get you anything?" Jamie asked me. I saw two men glance at me from the corner of my eye and smirked.

"Absinthe." I said, leaning my forearms on the counter.

"A little strong for a girl like you, ain't it?" One of the men asked me. He had slightly long blonde hair and green eyes like jade. This must have been the guy that Bpbby contacted me about. I turned in my seat and looked at him.

"Not really. In fact Absinthe really is more of a mild drink for a'girl like me'." I replied as I quoted him. The other guy laughed softly as JAmie sat down my drink.

"She just told you," His 'friend' said as I downed the glass, quickly.

"So, what were you talking about with Ed?" The blonde guy asked as Jamie walked away to take orders. That's when I turned to them.

"Just about the murder. So, you are the guys Bobby waned me to meet, huh? Sam and Dean Winchester." To say they looked suprised would be an understatement.

"How do you Bobby?' Dean asked in a low, threatening voice.

"Are you the girl that Bobby sent to help us?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother, like I was. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the two and spoke,

"I am, but we can't talk about the supernatural here. Meet me at the hotel here and I'll tell you about the job." With that, I dropped a twenty on the counter and walked out of the bar.


End file.
